Queen Valla
Queen Valla was a main character and the antagonist of the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. Unknown to the people of Barsia, Queen Valla was an automaton planning to conquer the world with the power of the fallen star. Queen Valla is not based on any particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Queen Valla had the outer appearance of a beautiful woman with sharp features and a strong countenance. She dressed regally, in deep red hues and gold, colors representative of her Kingdom. She wore a gold helmet with spikes and gems adorning it. She has dark, long hair underneath her helmet and it's possible that she's suppose to greatly resembles Princess Valla. The Automaton Valla was cruel and wicked. The real one could have been kind since Leda loved her so much and mourned her death History After the death of Princess Valla, King Waclaw hired Ewan, the craftsman, to create Automaton Valla. Many failed versions of her were left incomplete. One day, while Leda left to find a cure for her golden touch, the advisers crowned Valla the Queen, for what they thought was best for the Kingdom of Barsia. After being made Queen, Valla planned to get the halves of the Fallen Star. She took her creator captive, having him forge three stags and three bears to create a war that never happened between the two Kingdoms. Because she is not human, she can cross through the barrier that separates Barsia and Olesia, faking stag attacks to make it seem that the two Kingdoms are at war. She managed to convince the people and Leda that war was upon them and urged the Princess to use her golden touch to turn everyone within the Kingdom into gold. While encountering the Detective, some of her paint came off, revealing her robotic parts. The Detective encountered her again in the Kingdom of Olesia, now completely stripped of her human outer appearance into her robotic appearance. When she asked for Leda to join her side, and Leda responded by turning her into gold, Valla pushed the Princess aside and threatened the Detective that she wouldl pay for turning her "sister" against her. Ultimately, she was defeated and destroyed by the Detective. Relationships * Ewan the Craftsman (creator) * King Waclaw ("father", deceased) * Princess Leda ("sister") * Princess Valla (inspiration for her appearance, deceased) * Silver Stags (servants, destroyed) Relevant Parables Crowning of Queen Valla (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she traveled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a Queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the Queen. Trivia * Valla is actually an Old Norse name, meaning "field" or "meadow" which matches nearly perfectly with the character. Quotes Quotes by Queen Valla * "''My dearest citizens, my beloved friends. A terrible danger has befallen our magnificent Kingdom of Barsia. Our neighbors, those Olesian traitors, take us for weaklings! They scheme to conquer us, drive us from our homes. They wish to erase us from history! Listen... Can you hear the hooves of death approaching? They are nearly here now. But fret not! We are not waiting for them, defenseless. Behold! Our own mechanical protectors, our benevolent guardians, our golden bears! Alas, as mighty as they are, they won't be enough to repel an enemy that is so ruthless, and numerous. I call on you to make a sacrifice. Grant me your strength, so that we can triumph over this tide of darkness! Let the bravest of you step forward. Be my champion in this righteous war! Brave people of Barsia, you will be my mighty hammer, my spear of light, my golden army!" * "Do it, Goldilocks!" * "The coming of the Fairytale Detective doesn't change anything! Proceed as planned." ''(from note to Leda) * "It's only a matter of time before war gives me the opportunity to claim all the pieces of the star and gain its unimaginable power!" (from Queen Valla's diary) * "My sister and my Craftsman shall be thanked properly, being the first granted new lives in the form of living metal." (from Queen Valla's diary) * "It looks like I may have underestimated you, Detective." * "Soon I'll have the power to turn all of humanity into a flawless, obedient army!" * "Goodbye, Detective. I'll be seeing you soon. I hope you like the color of gold..." * "You're very persistent. I could use that in a servant." * "Sister, bring me that artifact and stand by my side while I make history!" * "You'll pay for turning my sister against me." Quotes about Queen Valla * "Valla has sharp and noble facial features ... a true Queen!" (observation by the Fairytale Detective about a portrait of Queen Valla) * "The Queen! She looks different ... tense and weary ..." * "I wouldn't underestimate her. She's a formidable opponent." Galleries Character= staglady-profile.jpg|Stepping through the Barrier disguised as Mysterious Woman stag-lady-big-intro.jpg|A glowing eye Staglady-and-stag.jpg|With a silver stag pixelly-stag-lady.jpg|The Woman Sees the Detective Barsia-valla-speech.jpg|Barsians Gathered for the Speech valla-making-speech.jpg|Valla on the Balcony Gfs-queen-valla.jpg|Delivering Her Speech valla-fear-not.jpg|"Fear Not!" valla-stern-face.jpg|Valla's Stern Face gold-valla-smirk.jpg|Valla's Smirk Valla-over-shoulder.jpg|Valla Overlooking Barsians gfs-valla-in-caves.jpg|Valla in the Caves gfs-valla-in-foundry.jpg|Valla in the Control Room gfs-valla-in-foundry-2.jpg|Valla Steps Forward Gfs-valla-talk.jpg|Valla Shedding Her Humanity valla-before-portal.jpg|Valla Opens a Portal valla-smirk-portal.jpg|Valla's Smirk Gfs-showdown-in-sanctuary.jpg|Leda Faces Her Sister Gfs-valla-turning-gold.jpg|Leda Tries to Turn Valla Gold Gfs-half-gold-robo-valla-and-bears.jpg|Final Showdown with Valla automaton-queen-xclose.jpg|Automaton Queen Panics automaton-queen-destructs.jpg|Valla Breaking Down Automaton-queen-breaks.jpg|The Automaton's Destruction gfs-valla-destroyed.jpg|Valla Destroyed |-|Depictions= gfs-valla-portrait.jpg|Portrait of Queen Valla, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Gfs-valla-sun-clock.jpg|Stained glass image of Queen Valla's coronation, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star gfs-mirror-valla.jpg|Reflection of Valla's Portrait in a mirror, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Gfs-valla-proclamation.jpg|Valla Depicted on Royal Proclamation, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star automaton-in-flashback.jpg|Automaton Valla in Flashback, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star |-|Locations= Boudoir.jpg|Queen Valla's Boudoir Queen's Bedchamber.jpg|Queen Valla's Bedchamber |-|Artifacts= valla-wardrobe-hos.jpg|Valla's Wardrobe gfs-valla-crown-emblem.jpg|Ornament of Valla's Crown gfs-stag-lady-costume.jpg|Valla's Olesian Costume Gfs-symhir-chess-board.jpg|Valla's Chessboard of Lake Symhir Gfs-craftshop-decree.jpg|Valla's Decree Gfs-valla-nest-note.jpg|Valla's Note to Leda gfs-valla-diary.jpg|Valla's Diary gfs-valla-diary-2.jpg|Valla's Diary gfs-valla-star-note.jpg|Valla's Note About the Star |-|Game Promos= DP10-slider.jpg|Valla in Disguise (promo banner) Eipix-upsell-myths.png|Eipix Upsell Image Db95b649-0849-489c-80f8-7ac5624cc21b.jpg Goldilocks-upsell-eipix.png |-|Other Images= AutomatonQueen ConceptArt.JPG DP10 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Queen Valla in Disguise (Wallpaper) Gold-bonus-menu.jpg|Queen Valla on the Bonus Menu lady-difficulty.jpg|Valla in Disguise on the Difficulty Menu gfs-auto-valla-chat-charm.jpg|Automaton Queen's Dialog Charm Gold-crowning-of-queen-valla.jpg|Queen Valla featured in "Crowning of Queen Valla" Parable image DP10 Beta Screen.jpg|Queen Valla featured in beta screen Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Automatons Category:Bestiary Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Alter Egos Category:Deceased Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star